


Modo de pago

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M, Overalls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck no tenía ni la más remota idea que el único taller mecánico que valía la pena en ese hoyo llamado Lima era el del papá de Hummel. Tampoco sabía que Kurt trabajaba ahí, menos que era el que manejaba la grúa que iba a sacar su auto de la carretera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modo de pago

**Author's Note:**

> Para el prompt:
> 
> Puckurt, autos, overoles,

Puck no tenía ni la más remota idea que el único taller mecánico que valía la pena en ese hoyo llamado Lima era el del papá de Hummel. Tampoco sabía que Kurt trabajaba ahí, menos que era el que manejaba la grúa que iba a sacar su auto de la carretera.

 

Le vio bajar del lado del conductor, vistiendo un overol ajustado que marcaba músculos que Puck no tenía idea que el chico tenía, y una cara de cansancio y molestia que Puck no le había visto en un buen par de meses. Tenía el pelo desordenado y la cara manchada con grasa.

 

-No podías encontrar un mejor día para que tu motor se parara, ¿o sí?-preguntó Kurt en cuanto estuvo junto a él.

 

Puck no responde, está demasiado ocupado en ver la manera en que la tela se ciñe a las caderas del chico, y su trasero, y sus piernas que no terminan nunca, y su espalda que es más musculosa de lo que creía...

 

-Te decía si el auto enciende o no. Si logramos hacerlo andar y que llegue hasta el taller te podrás ahorrar la grúa, y pagar la grúa es siempre muy caro-insiste Kurt, despertándolo del trance en el que había caído.

 

-Se detuvo de la nada, le empezó a salir humo negro por debajo del capó, pensé que iba a estallar-respondió Puck, algo atontado.

 

Kurt no pierde tiempo en abrir el capó y tratar de que el humo escape un poco para dejarle ver. Se inclina sobre el motor y con un par de manos enguantadas empieza a mover cables y cosas, a revisar unos palos largos y a abrir tapas... Puck no tiene idea qué es lo que el chico está haciendo... la verdad es que está más pendiente de lo que sexy que se ve, y cómo le gustaría agarrarlo de la cadera, o empujarle con la propia hasta que Kurt entendiera que si lo tuviera así en un lugar menos público seguro y trataba de hacer algún movimiento más atrevido (incluso el que fuera público no le molestaba mucho, al contrario, pero no podía tener problemas con la policía de nuevo).

 

Antes de que pueda hacer algo Kurt ya está de pie de nuevo, cerrando el capó y arreglando las cosas en la grúa para empezar a subir al auto.

 

-Sácale el freno de mano, lo subiré en cuanto lo enganche-dice Kurt mientras agarra caderas y correas desde el camión, y Puck con suerte recuerda la orden que le dieron. El chico no demora más que un par de minutos en subir el auto, y Puck ni se entera cuando el escenario cambia y él se encuentra en el asiento del copiloto, mirando a Kurt como si se tratara de otra persona.

 

-¿Tío, qué tan caro es tener que pagar la grúa?-pregunta después de un par de minutos.

 

-Suficiente como para que te horrorices-dice Kurt con una risa incómoda.

 

-¿Alguna posibilidad de que te pague de otra manera?

 

-Sólo si mi padre está de acuerdo, supongo que eso te quita por lo menos la mitad de las opciones, ¿o no?

 

 


End file.
